Intertwining Dragons
by HiddenSpirits
Summary: Dragul, captain of The Golden Dragon, had heard of a creature unlike any other. Having found nothing that kept his interest for to long he goes to search for the famous White Dragon. What he didn't realize was the damned thing would have such so agitating. At least his boredom was killed. Now was it worth all the trouble? Maybe he'd have to admit, the siren had stunning eyes.


The world was growing smaller and the captain was starting to think all of the worlds treasures had been found and nothing could keep his interest. He was growing tired of this and his crew was starting to get more annoyed of trying to make their captain happy.

Though he hoped this treasure was worth his trouble. He had heard of a creature more beautiful then any star in the sky, with a voice like silk. The name of the creature he searched for the locals called 'The White Dragon of the Sea'. He wanted to see this dragon for himself.

The stars were all out tonight and the moon shone down to the water reflecting the lights. So there was really only one problem any of the men he sent to fetch the damn creature never came back. So as the old saying went 'Why send a fool to do what you should do your self.' Slipping down to his spare row boat he rowed away a bit from his boat a small lamp on top to light his way. His crew gave him tons of reasons not to go but honestly he couldn't give a damn all he wanted was to see the creature that kept taking his men. The wind swept a bit of his long green hair out of his face and his golden eyes searched the waters around him.

Rowing a but further he looked around this part of the water almost had a mythical feel to it. The night seemed quiet and for a moment he had assumed the worse. This would all just be a waste of time and the men that died would have just either abandoned him or just flat out died from pure stupidity. He honestly wouldn't put it past his men. He rolled his eyes thinking of his crew. He would get a better one but with how society was going late and all the new anti-pirating laws set in place by that damned elder brother of his he could barely get anyone with half a brain cell. A splash caught his attention and he turned to see what it was. Looking around he found nothing.

"You would think after I've drowned seven of your men you would stay away." A voice called behind him and he felt a shift of weight on the boat.

Pulling out his pistol he turned to face this damned creature only to freeze. Blue crystal eyes… A face that he was sure belonged to a scared angel. Navy blue hair held up in a bun by a golden ordainment piece he'd never seen before. One crystal blue eye the other scared and slightly glassy looking but stunning none the less.

"You humans are all that same." The man- oh wait that was a tail slipping out of the water. "You come to my home with nets and guns and try to kill me." The creature let out a huff.

Blinking he looked in shock. This creature knew his language.

"How- How can you- What are you?" He stuttered out not really sure what he was asking at this point.

"You've travelled to several points of the seven seas and yet you don't know what I am? Honestly I'm a little hurt." The creature gave pout as he rested his head on his arm.

"Are you just going to insult me or tell me who you are? Do you have any idea who I am?" he said huffing pointing the gun to the damned beast.

The other just simply rolled his eyes before answers, " You're Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon feared pirate captain of the ship _The Golden Dragon_. To answer your question I'm a siren I drag dumb souls like yourself to their death. Why you wanted to go through all this trouble to get me is beyond me."

Oh well he hadn't expected the 'siren' to know who he was. He looked closer to the creature before him. Though the other had beautiful ivory scared skin it trailed down and melded with a shimmering navy blue similar to his hair. He noticed a trail of white what looked like fur that dipped and followed down the tail. The tail itself reminded him of a black flame.

"You going to stare at me all night or are you going to tell me why you want to catch me so badly? I'm actually curious to know before I drag you down." The siren sighed looking annoyed at the staring.

Blushing a bit he growled, "That's none of your business!"

"It is when you waste human life to chase after something you obviously had no clue about." He returned back.

"I had heard of you from the locals and I wanted to see myself. You've got quiet a reputation locals call you the great white dragon of the sea! Now I see it's just a smart mouth fish with a pretty face." He snapped back.

"Excuse you! You come to my home, don't even send a card, try to steal me away not even asking my name!" he said acting dramatic just to mess with the pirate captain.

"Does a gun pointed to your head mean nothing?" Dragul hissed back.

"Not really." The beast grinned and he could see a set of some sharp teeth.

"The I shall show you-" He was cut off by a melody as soon as the first few notes his his ears his body just stopped. Trying to fight it he found no matter what he just wouldn't move.

As the song continued it was growing harder to control his body from growing closer to the siren as the damned beast sung.

 _"My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

 _And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway, "_

That haunting voice was soon making it hard to think. Muddling his thoughts all he could do was think how attractive the other was. It was becoming harder to find reasons not to fight… That voice just so addictive not to mention the beautiful body that was attached to the voice.

 _"Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

 _Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold."_

Soon Dragul found his face close to the ocean his eyes lost in the other's crystal blue gaze.

 ** _"Promise me that no matter what. You'll come back. Even if I'm gone you have to come back. Come back to me."_**

'No!'

He thought, managing to pull his mind from the alluring haze. He aimed his gun, shooting into the water causing the foul beast to retreat only to pop it's head out of the water on the other side of his small boat. Damn it he missed! He was left breathing hard, trying to clear the fog that was fuzzing up his mind.

"Now that's new…" that horrible vixen's voice hummed as it once again leaned over his little row boat. He pointed his gun to the creature who simply smiled.

"You damned beast. What did you do to me?" He huffed still pointing the gun.

"You ever going to ask my name or are you just going to call me beast? All I did was sing. It's a siren's greatest weapon, we use it to drag our prey somewhat willing to their watery graves. You're the first to ever break it that I know of."" the siren teased it's tail swished in the water as the other's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Fine you fool beast what is your damned name?" Dragul said rolling his eyes. He had just about enough of this sassy siren.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked. It's Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu Ren. " he smirked.


End file.
